chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargazing
Barry discovers a new comet and a jealous Paul tries to get in on the success. Plot Paul and Barry are holding a garage sale for astronomer Professor Wilting who is taking up a post in Australia. Paul goes round the back to get the rest of the stuff when he bumps into the next door neighbor who tells him not to sell anything in the shed which prompts him to go look inside. Inside he finds a telescope, Barry comes round to see what he's up to as Paul tells him he's trying to discover a new comet in order to get his name in the history books, Barry gets fed up and goes back to sell at the garage sale and dosen't sell a single item. Later Barry goes back to the shed to check on Paul who he finds asleep looking though the telescope. Barry looks though the telescope and see's it to be pitch black due to the fact Paul never took off the lens cap. When Barry looks though the telescope he finds a comet straight away. He wakes up Paul and tells him, Paul tells him to phone up the Heavenly Bodies association and tell them what he's done, Barry of course says it was him making Paul angry at him. The next door neighbour overhears and asks Barry to go on his radio show "Radio Rother" making Paul more madder. During the radio show, the neighbour interviews Barry and then Paul when he tells him he is making a radio telescope. They argue and ruin each other's interviews until the neighbour tells them to stop. After Paul and Barry settle their differences, the neighbour says that he is going to broadcast from the actual location of the discovery and send a photographer to take some publicity shots. This makes Paul excited and asks for their picture to be on the front page with the headline: "Over The Moon." The neighbour then tells them to check that the comet is still there so as not to look like fools, the brothers agree and in the shed, the two fight over who gets to look though the telescope causing it to move out of place. To their surprise the comet is still there, they move it round again and it's still in sight. Barry goes out and wipes the lens and to Paul's surprise the comet disappears, the two realise the comet was just a smudge on the lens. Just then the neighbour appears and the two hide in the shed. He knocks on the door saying that they are live on air in five minutes and he has the photographer with him. Just then his phone rings and he answers. While Paul and Barry are discussing what to do, they overhear the neighbour shouting "Idiots!" and know they have been found out. The neighbour is very angry as all this excitement was for nothing, the brothers were arguing over something that wasn't even there and he has had to cancel the radio show. He says that the Heavenly Bodies association have called him and said they couldn't see anything from the sightings Barry gave them even with the Hubble telescope and suggests that they look for anything on the lens that shouldn't be there. The brothers admit their mistake, but surprisingly the neighbour still agrees that they should have their picture in the paper much to the brothers' delight. However a surprised picture is taken of the pair on the front page with an embarrasing headline: "Lunatics." Trivia/Goofs *Barry plays "Eat Your Greens" from the To Me, To You album on the record player. *When Paul falls asleep he has a red mark on his eye but when he wakes up it's gone. *Uncle Bob is mentioned again. *Fifth episode of Series 11 repeated on CBBC on Choice. Quotes Paul: If I find a comet all I have to do is ring this number and Bob's your uncle. Barry: Bobs your uncle what. Paul: They'll name it after me. Barry: What about uncle Bob? Paul: He can find his own comet. Neigbour: '''I need to take down your peticular's. '''Barry: '''Steady! '''Paul: I even remember my first experiment with that set. In fact I remember my last experiment with that set. Barry: Same experiment. Pity about that shed it was lovely. 'Paul: '"Ah, probably using inferior equipment." 'Neighbour: '"INFERIOR EQUIPMENT! They're using the Hubble Telescope!" 'Barry: '"What's a Hubble?" 'Neighbour: '"And I've got the perfect headline to go with it." 'Paul: '"Over the Moon!" 'Neighbour: '"Not quite, still to do with the moon though. I thought Luna..." 'Paul: '"Scientists." 'Neighbour: '"No, Luna..." 'Barry: '"Explorers." 'Neighbour: '"No, Luna..." 'Paul: '"Discoverers." 'Neighbour: '"No, LUNATICS!" Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episode idea by Philip Newnham